Spike (MLP)/Gallery
Gallery Spike the Dragon (Now with Wings).png|Spike with his new wings Equestria_Girls_Spike_dog_wearing_collar_with_tag.jpg Tumblr_lr659iC97Z1qdum5r.png Spike's comical scream.png|Spike screaming comically Dragon Lord Spike standing tall S6E5.png|Spike with the bloodstone scepter. Spike standing up for Thorax S6E16.png Twilight, Spike and Pinkie.png spike.png spike_sp.png Thorax with Spike.png Thorax smiling.png Screen Shot 2017-03-03 at 10.18.53 AM.png Celestia singing -such a long, long way- S03E13.png Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Discord showing the medallion to his friends S4E26.png Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png Princesses and Discord S4E26.png Main cast and Discord group hug S4E26.png Starlight puts her hoof on Twilight's hoof S5E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_reunites_with_Flurry_Heart_S6E16.png Discord, Big Mac and Spike LARPing S6E17.png Discord asks Spike.png Starlight's reflection in her wall mirror S7E1.png|Spike's cameo in a photo. Rarity A kiss for Spikey Wikey S2E10.png 22341 safe rarity spike animated kissing fire-ruby secret-of-my-excess.gif Pinkie Pie standing on one hoof.png Mane 6 notice Cheese Sandwich.png Pinkie Pie what an amazing coincidence.png Pinkie Pie I'M planning a party.png Spike, Princess Ember, and Thorax laughing together S7E15.png Mane Six, Starlight, Spike, and Pillars stand together S7E26.png MLP The Movie Videocine - Mane Six on Celaeno's ship.jpg School of Friendship class photo official.jpg Mane Six around the expanded Cutie Map.png humdrum_by_90sigma-d73jj1n.png Main cast and Celestia laughing together S8E7.png 7a0fbc7063bdc25486d4bc314374705c6a59fcd2 hq.jpg|Spike with Twilight and her old friends Capper offers to lead Mane Six to the hippos MLPTM.png Capper and ponies running to save Twilight MLPTM.png Spike_ID_S8E11.png|spike with wings Spike_-_Narrator_S2E11.png|as the narrator Discord and friends about to battle S6E17.png Garbuckle_zapping_a_skeleton_puppet_S6E17.png Spike_this_is_going_to_be_a_royal_Crystalling_S6E1.png Spike_greets_Starlight_at_her_bedroom_door_S7E1.png Celestia_comforting_Twilight_and_Spike_S7E1.png Twilight_and_Spike_look_uncertain_at_each_other_S7E3.png Glamour_photo_of_Twilight_and_Spike_MLPTM.png The four Equestrian princesses S03E13.png Spike_-who_you_calling_a_gecko-_MLPTM.png|Spike insulted for being called a gecko Spike_scowling_jealously_at_Capper_MLPTM.png Mane_Six_gasping_in_shock_at_the_parrots_MLPTM.png Main_ponies_and_Spike_dressed_as_pirates_MLPTM.png Mane_Six_and_Spike_enter_Seaquestria_MLPTM.png Spike_turned_into_a_pufferfish_MLPTM.png Spike_the_Pufferfish_dancing_with_the_fish_MLPTM.png Spike_smiling_slyly_at_Capper_MLPTM.png Capper_using_Spike_as_a_flamethrower_MLPTM.png Mane_Six_and_Spike_forming_a_chain_MLPTM.png Mane_Six_and_Spike_in_a_group_hug_MLPTM.png Spike_announcing_Songbird_Serenade_MLPTM.png Pinkie_shouting_in_complete_happiness_MLPTM.png Twilight_the_sets,_the_props,_the_outfits_S8E7.png Spike_the_play_choreographer_S8E7.png|Spike in a director's outfit Discord taking notes in the bushes S8E10.png Spike_sees_Discord_not_paying_attention_S8E10.png Spike and Discord in Ponyville at night S8E10.png Discord_snaps_his_fingers_one_last_time_S8E10.png Rarity_the_way_to_the_phoenix_nests_S8E11.png Spike_and_Peewee_sharing_a_hug_S8E11.png|Spike reunites with Peewee Spike_looking_at_his_mirror_reflection_S8E11.png|Spike with itchy scales Smolder_mentions_tatzlwurms_and_hydras_S8E11.png Zecora_the_smell_is_the_most_likely_cause_S8E11.png Spike_in_a_stone_cocoon_S8E11.png|Spike in a cucoon Spike_emerges_with_a_pair_of_wings_S8E11.png Spike_flying_with_more_confidence_S8E11.png Spike_flying_to_the_rescue_S8E11.png Spike_pounding_his_chest_S8E11.png Spike_breathing_fire_on_the_roc_S8E11.png|Spike blows fire on the roc Twilight_and_Spike_carry_friends_to_safety_S8E11.png Spike_I_wish_I_could_stop_it_S8E11.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Spike_hugging_S8E11.png Spike_joyfully_flies_through_the_air_S8E11.png Spike_modeling_Rarity's_phoenix_dress_S8E11.png|Spike as a model for Rarity Spike_notices_his_wing_covering_the_projector_S8E12.png Spike_walking_up_with_three_diplomas_S8E12.png Spike_marveling_at_his_new_wings_S8E12.png Starlight_looking_at_Spike_hugging_her_S6E2.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Mane Six, Spike, Trixie, Discord, and royalty in Our Town S6E26.png Ponies, changelings, Spike, and Discord opposing Chrysalis S6E26.png Mane Six and Princesses Surrounded by Energy.png The cutie remark part 2 snapshot 17 01 by djdavid98-d9j2epq.png Ember_blushing_and_patting_Spike's_head_S6E5.png Mane Six and students in front of the school S8E2.png Star Swirl reuniting with Celestia and Luna S7E26.png Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png Ember puts her hand on Spike's head S6E5.png Trixie's fizzling image in the fireworks S8E7.png Main cast and Starlight group hug S5E26.png Spike_thanking_and_winking_at_Princess_Ember_S6E5.png Princess Ember shakes Starlight Glimmer's hoof S7E15.png Sunset_holding_Spike_EG2.png Dragon_Lord_Spike_standing_tall_S6E5.png Spike_holding_Fluttershy's_photograph_S8E9.png Ember lightly shaking Spike's finger S6E5.png Starlight with her new friends S5E26.png Mane 6, Spike (with a drum), and Starlight together S5E26.png Human_Rarity_and_dog_Spike_EG.png Crystal Cadance and Spike S3E2.png Trixie_and_Starlight_filled_with_pride_S7E2.png Netitus_glowing_on_Rainbow_Dash's_hooves_S7E25.png Spike_captured_by_a_Storm_Creature_MLPTM.png Starlight Glimmer and Spike organizing S8E1.png Twilight standing up EG2.png Spike_and_Ember_having_fun_at_the_party_S8E1.png Big_Mac_and_Spike_start_to_get_concerned_S8E10.png Starlight and Spike enter Twilight's office S8E15.png Discord with Spike (S8E10).png Spike_looking_embarrassed_at_Twilight_S8E16.png Princess Celestia approaches Thorax S6E26.png Spike, Discord and Starlight (Season 8).png Mane Six and students in a friendship circle S8E2.png Sunset_and_Spike_wish_the_Rainbooms_luck_EG2.png Discord speaks to Spike (Season 8).png Luna sleeping in the middle of Twilight's room S5E13.png Posters MLP_The_Movie_Spike_'7weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Spike_'4weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Spike_'2weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_watercolor_poster.png MLP_Facebook_header_My_Little_Dragon_Spike_is_Magic.jpg Guardians_of_Harmony_Amazon_Banner.png Category:Galleries